


О чем говорят мужчины

by akka_knebekaize, klotho_borg



Series: БПВ - Воинство Последнего Союза [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Stage Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akka_knebekaize/pseuds/akka_knebekaize, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Юмористическая пьеса в один акт для игры на малой сцене.Написано для Воинства Последнего Союза на игру "Битва Пяти Воинств", 2013-й год. Этап 2, задание "Пьеса".





	О чем говорят мужчины

**Author's Note:**

> Пьеса написана по одноименному фильму (который ранее так же был пьесой), персонажи приближены скорее к образам, сыграным актерами комического театре "Квартет И", но в реалиях Арды. Просим простить нам эту маленькую вольность.  
> Специальное примечание для тех, кто смотрел фильм "О чем говорят мужчины". Разбивка по ролям: Элендил - Лёша Барац, Орофер - Камиль Ларин, Кирдан - Ростислав Хаит, Гил-Галад - Александр Демидов. А что, Ли Пейсу можно играть Трандуила, а им - нет?

Ночные диалоги у костра о мироустройстве, женщинах и плохих балладах  
_(«О чем говорят мужчины»)_

_Юмористическая пьеса для малой сцены. На сцене играют всего четыре человека, задействовано минимум реквизита. Диалоги могут варьироваться в зависимости от временных реалий и страны, в которой будет проходить постановка. Неизменны только основные темы обсуждения: женщины, искусство, и, конечно, мироустройство._

 **Действующие лица** :

 **Элендил** — король людей, отец небольшого, но крайне беспокойного и шумного семейства. Любит своих сыновей, не любит воду и Саурона.

 **Орофер** — верный муж и отец одного крайне избалованного ребенка. Постоянно беспокоится о сыне, а также о том, что жена на него обидится и уйдет в лес.

 **Кирдан** — взрослый, состоявшийся эльф. Отец большого семейства, но не афиширует это. Любит море и говорить загадками.

 **Гил-Галад** — верховный король и очень занятой эльф, как следствие – закоренелый холостяк. Любит подкалывать женатых друзей и, как ни странно, любит свою головную боль – воспитанника Элронда.

 **Элронд** — воспитанник Гил-Галада и первый парень на деревне. Любит занудствовать и приставать к своему учителю по пустякам.  
_Примечание: роль Элонда в постановке эпизодическая, при желании ее можно расширить или же убрать совсем. В оригинале постановки Элронда играет ~~племянник режиссера~~ статист._

 **Гномы** – странный народец, решивший, что без них в битве никак, и потому бессовестно на нее опаздывающий.  
_Примечание: Гномы в этой постановке персонажи закадовые, их можно заменить звуковым эффектом, который переходит в музыку для финальной песни героев._

 

_Лес, поляна. На поляне сидят Кирдан и Элендил. Костер прогорел наполовину, Кирдан изредка подбрасывает новые дрова. Элендил спит с открытыми глазами._

Кирдан: А веточки с собой надо брать. Можжевеловые. Они хорошо от нервов помогают. Выпей, может, выйдет… гм… эльф.  
_  
Элендил продолжает смотреть в одну точку._

_Из-за кустов быстро выходит Орофер, нервно оглядывается._

Кирдан: А вот и гости, а всего-то час пополуночи минул. А ты беспокоился.

Орофер: Извиняюсь за опоздание, мой сын…

Элендил (глубокомысленно): Ага.

Орофер (замечая состояние Элендила): Ого, что это с ним?

Кирдан: Скоро пройдет. Организм молодой, буйный, свое возьмет. Так что там сын?

Орофер (вздыхает): Писал письмо маменьке. Честно рассказывал, как мы тут прохлаждаемся, только разве что танцев нет. Еле успел перехватить птицу, а то опять был бы скандал. «Куда ты уехал, опять со своими нолдор по лесам бегать да мечом махать?!» Но сын, сын-то каков! Вот же честный ребенок вырос! 

Кирдан (философски): Нашим детям отомстят наши внуки. 

Орофер: Это меня и пугает.

_Снова трещат кусты, теперь уже из другого конца сцены (поляны) выходит Гил-Галад. Спокойно проходит, садится у костра, протягивает руки к огню._

Кирдан: Приветствую тебя, мой друг, как добрался?

_Гил-Галад молчит._

Элендил (немного оживляясь): Вечер добрый, верховный король.

_Гил-Галад все еще не реагирует._

Орофер: Эй, есть кто дома? (машет рукой перед лицом Гил-Галада) 

Гил-Галад (вытаскивает затычку из уха): А, что? Тьфу ты, забыл. Всем добрый вечер, чего так кричать-то сразу.

Орофер (понимающе): Элронд?

Гил-Галад: Ага. Опять пересказывал свое виденье будущей битвы. «А если мы нападем с этого фланга, а враг применит этот прием. А если у них будут катапульты, то у нас есть…» И так далее. Нет, я конечно за победу очень-очень. Но у меня уже эти планы вот где сидят. К тому же, мы это уже по тысяче раз обсуждали, ну куда еще…

Кирдан: Волнуется парень.

Элендил (окончательно сбрасывая дрему): А кто не волнуется? Все волнуются! И ничего, живут себе дальше. А так хочется просто посидеть с друзьями, поговорить…

Гил-Галад: Вот и поговорим. Все, объявляю сегодняшнюю ночь вневоенной. 

Орофер: И все же, затычки для ушей отличная идея…

Элендил: Хорошо, о чем сегодня будем говорить? Быть может, продолжим тему прошлой ночи, мы как раз разошлись, когда Кирдан начал говорить о полуросликах…

Кирдан: Да-да, полурослики! Отличный народец. Мирные, работящие, добрые. И забавные очень.

Гил-Галад: Это те, которые больше всего урожай любят собирать?

Орофер (машет руками): Нет-нет, только не о полуросликах! Мне они приснились этой ночью. Идут такие по полю и собирают, собирают, собирают кукурузу… Я эту кукурузу только один раз в жизни видел, между прочим, в Гондоре. А полуросликов вообще не видал. А поди ж ты, приснились!

Гил-Галад (ворчливо): Вечно нам твои сны разговоры сбивают! Тогда давайте вот, про гномов, к примеру...

Кирдан: Кто-то сам объявил ночь вневоенных тем.

Гил-Галад: Да разве это военная!

Орофер: А то какая же! Который день вместо того, чтобы на эту самую войну идти, сидим в лесу и байки травим, а все почему - гномов ждем!

Элендил: Великие потомки Дарина из Мории решили поддержать нас...

Кирдан: И заблудились.

Гил-Галад (виновато разводит руками): Возможно, они просто сильно отстали от нас. Может, они на пони едут!

Кирдан: Очень маленьких. 

Элендил: Карликовых пони.

Орофер: Да понятно все, не сыпьте соль на рану, как говорят у людей. Про гномов мы сегодня говорить не будем.

Элендил (робко): Быть может, про харадцев?

Все (резко): Нет!

Элендил: Почему? Вот мне харадцы всегда помогали решения принимать. Они сами такие ушлые, к нам от них только купцы и ездили. Все же знают, что купцы народ умный, и что ни посоветуют, то хотя бы выгодным окажется. Вот я и представляю, что спрашиваю я у харадца, допустим, садить мне здесь Белое Древо или нет...

Орофер бледнеет и начинает озираться.

Гил-Галад (тихо): Что, и харадцы тебе тоже приснились?

Орофер (затравленно): Да. Харадцы и полурослики. Вместе.

Элендил: Так вот что интересно, у харадцев... (сбивается на полуслове) Что? Приснились? И как, помогли? 

Орофер: Да если бы. Снится мне, что иду я по полю кукурузы, которую полурослики собирают. А тут навстречу мне харадцы. Я им говорю: "Харадцы, как жить-то дальше?". Они отвечают: "Ты вон, полуросликов спроси". А один из полуросликов так глубокомысленно говорит: "Смысл жизни в сборе урожая. Что посеешь, то и пожнешь". А мимо идет толстый такой полурослик с лопатой и напевает: "Копать, копать, копать, копать. Устал копать? Опять копать!"

_Орофер умолкает, все тоже потрясенно молчат._

Элендил (задумчиво): А вот вы, эльфы, побольше нашего живете, и знаете, наверное, в чем смысл жизни...

_Кирдан, Гил-Галад и Орофер скептически смотрят на Элендила._

Элендил: Понял-понял. Глупый вопрос. А вот харадцы говорят...

Гил-Галад: Где мои затычки для ушей?

Орофер: Я его сейчас своим мечом тресну, гномьей работы, между прочим. Меч тупой, но будет больно.

Гил-Галад (потрясенно): Да ладно! Гномы сделали тебе тупой меч?

Кирдан: И вот мы снова говорим о гномах.

Орофер: Да! Невзлюбили они меня, еще когда дворец строили. И вот подарочком осчастливили, даже сыр с трудом режет.

Гил-Галад: А ты его точить пробовал?

Орофер: А то! 

Элендил: Не-не, точно невзлюбили. Гномы, они в оружии разбираются… Они же это… всю жизнь куют.

Гил-Галад (в сторону): Да-да, просто жить не могут, не куя.

Орофер: Так, хватит. Давайте про что-нибудь поинтереснее.

Элендил: О, я ж вам не рассказал! История! И она не про харадцев!

Орофер: О Элберет, я не верю.

Гил-Галад: Ну-ну?

Элендил: Жил у нас тут один тип. Уж очень он ныть любил от всяких мелочей: ну там, работа не работается, стрелы в цель не летят, столько ныл и жаловался, что жить не хочет, что Мандоса достал.

Кирдан. Ээ…

Орофер: Так ведь люди же… вроде… не к Мандосу…

Элендил: Ну, мы-то не к нему, а достал он именно Мандоса. Короче. Один раз невмоготу стало, и идет он такой, печальный, к груше, вешаться, значит. А груша видно, была раньше из духов Йаванны. Или сама Йаванна, кто там разберет. И говорит ему груша человеческим голосом: «не надо, живи, я тебя грушей угощу». А он в ответ: «Нет, спасибо, я не голодный». Только веревку приладил, петлю на себя надел, появляется Намо, весь сияющий и с мечом – не спрашивайте, почему такой, ну в чем был, в том выскочил, видимо. «Работай, тряпка!» - кричит и рубит веревку мечом. Он и бухнулся с ветки.

Кирдан: Ага, история. Сто лет ей. Пять раз по сто. Хе-хе. Ты ее у меня на гравюре в Гаванях видел. 

Элендил: (невозмутимо) Да! Это ведь я к чему: вот раньше искусство было – и юмор, и интрига, и история. А сейчас?

Кирдан: А что сейчас?

Элендил: Я тут у нас в одном городе на рынок ходил. Инкогнито, конечно. А там на площади помост. Народ собрался. А на помосте выплясывают: один такой весь, в клетку, лицо размалевано. И второй, в белом и лицо в мелу. И этот, клетчатый, белого по спине палкой лупит. А все смеются. Я и спрашиваю, за что он его. А мне говорят - это театр. Постановка такая. Премьера, понимаете ли. Искусство, видите ли. Я и пошел дальше – тоже мне, искусство, по спине палкой лупить. Выхожу из города, а на воротах ребята стоят. С палками тоже. Говорят: эй ты, мол (а я в капюшоне, инкогнито, как вы помните), - в общем, эй ты, говорят, дядя - кошелек или жизнь? Ну, и то, и другое, отвечаю им. Потому, что кошелек мне дорог, мне бабушка его вышивала. Да и жизнь пока что еще очень нужна. 

Кирдан: А они что?

Элендил: А они давай палками замахиваться. Ну, думаю, сейчас этот театр опять начнется, а я его смотреть не хочу. 

Кирдан: И?

Элендил: Ну что, двоих повалил, еще у троих палки поломал. Так они поднялись, отряхнулись, все свои палки на месте побросали - согласны, говорят, бред этот ваш театр, не будем его показывать, и разошлись. Быстро. По домам.

Орофер: Комедия дель арте.

Элендил: Что?

Орофер: Это была комедия дель арте. Жанр такой.

Элендил: Да какая разница, что за жанр, если палками по спине, а?

Гил-Галад: Да, театр сейчас не тот. А про баллады я вообще молчу.

Элендил: А что баллады?

Гил-Галад: Да ну их, длинные какие-то, неинтересные, печальные, одни красоты природы описываются по десять куплетов.

Элендил (удивленно): Вот это номер, эльф который не любит баллады!

Орофер: Вот так, опозорил честное имя эльфов! 

Гил-Галад: Так это же в честном дружеском кругу!

Орофер (насмешливо): Теперь надейся, что никто в кустах не сидел и наши диалоги венценосных особ не записывал.

Элендил: Ой, да кому мы нужны. 

Кирдан: Разве что харадцам.

Все: Что?

Кирдан (невозмутимо): Почему-то этой ночью у нас разговор то и дело возвращается к двум темам: гномы и харадцы.

Орофер: О, нет, только не они. Давайте придумаем нормальную тему для обсуждения! Отличие лесных трав от луговых, к примеру. Или про горы поговорим.

_Какое-то время все сидят молча, Кирдан подбрасывает веточки в костер._

Гил-Галад (с ехидной улыбкой): Вот я слышал про то, что у гномьих королей есть наследственная болезнь…

Кирдан: Ну вот, опять.

Элендил: Драконья которая?

Гил-Галад: Нет. В картах не разбираются. И на местности не ориентируются вообще. 

Орофер: Распространенное заблуждение. От слова «заблудиться». Вечно они заблуждаются. И все путают…

Гил-Галад: Это ты все никак не отойдешь от того раза, как тебя гномы, кхм, за женщину приняли?

Орофер: Вот не надо про это сейчас, ладно?

Элендил (оживляясь): А подробнее можно?

Кирдан: Поддерживаю.

Орофер: (Гил-Галаду): Я тебя ненавижу.

Гил-Галад (с усмешкой): Слушайте, это прекрасная история. Я уже не помню, что гномы делали у меня как-то раз… Ладно. Упростим. Мой дворец. Прием. Гномов пригласили. Ну, ходят они, колонны рассматривают, украшения на дамах оценивают. А вот этот юноша, с позволения сказать, явился во всей красе. 

Орофер (обиженно фыркает): Я следую своему статусу. В отличие от некоторых. 

Гил-Галад: Не перебивай. Так вот, явился во всей красе. По три перстня на каждом пальце, корона в мелких алмазах, камзол серебряный. Ну, старший из гномов этак подходит к нему и говорит: «Миледи, позвольте спросить, как мне пройти в отхожее место…»

Орофер: Он не это говорил!

Гил-Галад: Неважно, что он говорил! Но обращался «миледи». Тут-то наш общий друг и оторопел. Да так, что просто без слов показал гномам куда идти. Так они к нему весь вечер обращались, а он терпел. А потом, когда надо было уезжать, подарили колье, «достойное столь прекрасной эльфийской девы».

Элендил и Кирдан смеются, Орофер грозит веткой Гил-Галаду, а потом все-таки бросает ее в костер.

Элендил: Кстати, а правду говорят, что у гномов своих женщин нет?

Гил-Галад: Это кто говорит? Есть у них все... Как бы тебе это объяснить... Вот ты когда зайца в лесу видишь, ты можешь, не присматриваясь, понять - заяц это или зайчиха?

Орофер: Я - могу.

Гил-Галад (кивая): Даа, он может. Он зайцев у себя в лесу по именам знает.

Кирдан: А муравьев - по прозвищам!

Орофер: Ой, как смешно, как смешно, прямо сил нет.

Гил-Галад: А если серьезно, то женщины у них, говорят, больше по торговле...

Орофер (язвительно): Как у хара...

_Все внимательно смотрят на Элендила, тот невинно разводит руками._

Кирдан: Кстати, о женщинах. Когда ж это верховный король нолдор порадует народ наследниками, м?

Гил-Галад: Давайте поговорим про харадцев.

Орофер: Нет, давайте поговорим о том, почему Гил-Галад не женится! Требую мести, причем прямо сейчас.

Гил-Галад: Да ну, глупости это все, ваша женитьба.

Орофер: Здрасьте-приехали, как говорят люди! С каких это пор женитьба стала глупостью? Ты какой-то странный эльф: и баллады не любишь, и женитьба для тебя глупость. Не знал бы тебя, решил бы, что ты сауронов шпион.

Гил-Галад (раздраженно): Не встретил я еще свою суженую и единственную любовь! В активном поиске я.

Орофер (ехидно): В пассивном. Две тысячи лет ищешь.

Кирдан: И такое случается. 

Гил-Галад: А вообще, если жениться ради детей, то вон у меня государство есть кому передать в случае чего.

Элендил: Это в каком-то таком случае? 

Орофер: Я просто представляю это государство с инвентарными номерками Элронда на всех поверхностях.

Гил-Галад (игнорируя Орофера): Не время жениться – война нынче.

Кирдан (негромко): Так не всегда ж была война…

Элендил: Эх, а вот у харадцев можно сразу по несколько жен иметь! Если прокормишь, конечно. Ну или какой-то закон у них там есть, я не вдавался в подробности.

Орофер: Бедные. Тут с одной сладить не всегда можно.

Кирдан (грустно): Это да.

Гил-Галад: Вот потому и не женюсь.

Элендил: А что, получается, тогда все ваши эльфийские сказки о том, что эльфы не могут жениться перед войной - это действительно сказки?

Орофер: В том виде, в котором ты это озвучил, натуральная байка. Кстати, кто их распространяет? 

Кирдан: К слову о байках. То, что эльфы не пьянеют - это неправда. Если выпьем много и действительно крепкого алкоголя, то опьянеем как миленькие. Просто нам на это больше времени понадобится. Но вот, скажем, гнома эльф перепить сможет.

Гил-Галад: И раз мы опять заговорили о гномах, то сейчас должны появиться…

Кирдан: Кстати, от харадского вина эльфы пьянеют быстрее, чем от другого. Проверено горьким опытом.

Орофер: О, да. У них там не вино, а брага! Сивуха! Самогон натуральный! Однажды привезли нам в Зеленолесье этого харадского зелья – неделю жизни вообще не помню, несмотря на первый дар Илуватара. А жена потом еще месяц во дворец не пускала.

Гил-Галад (качая головой): Все зло от харадцев. (Элендилу) Вот как ты у них можешь спрашивать, как тебе жить и что делать?

Элендил: Так никогда же не ошибаются! Все-таки мои внутренние харадцы отличаются от харадцев внешних.

Кирдан: А ведь еще гномы. 

Все: А что гномы?

Кирдан: Тоже зло. Потому что наш лагерь найти не могут. Уже даже Саурон бы нашел, мне кажется.

Гил-Галад: Ну, раз мы с таким жутким злом живем бок о бок, и нам все нипочем, то Саурона мы просто одной левой завалим. 

_Все глубокомысленно кивают, соглашаясь. Костер прогорел уже почти до конца, вдалеке за ёлками начинает заниматься рассвет._

Орофер (прислушиваясь): Вы слышите какие-то звуки, будто выкрикивают что-то?

Элендил: Где? Не слышу.

Кирдан (насмешливо): Революция? Нас свергли?

Гил-Галад: Скорее всего, это...

На поляну вбегает Элронд.

Элронд: Государь! Ой, в смысле, государи, и вы, лорд Кирдан, там гномы нашлись наконец-то!

Все: Ураааа!

Элендил (растроганно): Молодцы!

Орофер: Так, а если они там нашлись, а ты сейчас здесь, то как бы они обратно не потерялись!

Элронд: Точно! Пойду их на ночлег устрою (смотрит на светлеющее небо) Или завтрак организую хотя бы.

_Элронд убегает._

Кирдан: Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. 

Элендил: Но наша история только начинается?

Орофер: Главное, чтобы нас не ославили потом в какой-нибудь плохой балладе.

Элендил: Очень длинной и скучной.

Гил-Галад (морщится): Я бы предпочел, чтобы если обо мне напишут балладу, то пускай все запомнят из нее только пару куплетов, не больше.

Кирдан: Хм, хорошая идея.

Гил-Галад (вдохновенно): Зато вот мне вдруг подумалось, что полурослики во сне Орофера были правы, и смысл жизни - это урожай, причем не только в поле, но еще и от наших дел.

Элендил: Красиво сказано. А это все потому, что харадцы...

Орофер (шикает на Элендила): Послушайте, они там что, песни поют, гномы наши отыскавшиеся?

Кирдан (прислушивается): Похоже, да. 

Элендил: А что поют-то? Что-то на гномьем, веселое.

Гил-Галад: Да какая разница, давайте тоже споем. Нашу, военную.

_Гил-Галад запевает, все хором подхватывают:_

Черный Майрон, что ж ты вьешься  
Над моею головой?  
А ты добычи не добьешься,  
А Черный Майрон, я не твой!  
А ты добычи не добьешься,  
А Черный Майрон, я не твой!


End file.
